Jake (Rebel Version)
This is Jake's Sonic Heroes Legacy reference. 'About' He was born 17 years before the demon invasion, and grew up as a looter on the streets. His mother was killed by a demon scout when he was very young. Years after their invasion, he learned how to kill low level demons, while avoiding the higher ones. He gained fighting skills, and obtained his golden satchel from a high level demon he killed with a pipe bomb. He was recruited into the D.S.O, though was almost court-marshaled because he attempted to rescue a group of survivors that were then killed by demon scouts; going against the orders of his superiors. He has since risen up the ranks, and has almost been promoted to lieutenant. Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VoA9tLkrgHY&list=RDMM&index=5 Abilities Jake's Chaos Energy Level averages around level 2. Supernatural Condition Jake has impressive strength, speed and durability; his agility is beyond that of an Olympic athlete. He's so strong, he can kill low level demons with his bare hands. Proficient Combat Skills Fighting on the streets for survival and his military training, Jake is quite skilled in combat; learning Muay Thai, Brazilian Jujitsu and Tae Kwon Do. Weapon Proficiency He specializes in a variety of weapons, especially guns. Peak Human Intelligence Jake is quite intelligent, allowing him to think on his feet and build complex weapons like a pipe bomb that can kill high level demons; he's also very perceptive, allowing him to gain insight on various subjects. Energy Manipulation Jake can control Rune energy, a combination of chaos energy and dark energy. Items * Golden Satchel: An enchanted bag filled with every kind of weapon in the universe, except for especially unique weapons. * Determination Knives: Red daggers that he can control like a telekinetic. * Blackout: A rapier with special abilities. * Mod Arms: Special weapons that can change form; by harnessing chaos or solar energy they can yield a variety of effects when used. * Armor: A special suit issued by the DSO to grant the wearer access to chaos and solar energy which they can use in a variety of ways. http://www.imfdb.org/images/a/ab/DSA_SA58_with_18%27%27_barrel.jpg http://www.imfdb.org/images/e/eb/LWRC_psd_RifleA.jpg http://www.imfdb.org/images/a/ad/CzP07Duty.jpg Transformations Hardcore Jake is a state that enhance his pain tolerance and strength. In this form he is mute but gains a snake tattoo on his right forearm. However, due to his low stamina, he can't maintain it very long. Techniques * Curb stomp: Exactly what you think it is. * Run/Gun: Exactly what you think it is. * Soul Grab: He rips the soul out of the target's body, damaging it irreparably. Jake has mastered this technique during his time in the D.S.O. * Whiplash: A flying kick empowered with rune energy. * Shadow Focus: By focusing on the environment, Jake can slow down time allowing him to aim more precisely. Ability Type Smart and incredibly tough, Jake registers as a technique type. DSO Class Military Division Strength He's incredibly weak compared to most demon slayers his on his level, though in his hardcore form he could split open the heads of most mid level demons. Speed Jake can move fast enough to react to lower level troopers; though just barely. Durability He is incredibly tough, able to take more than he can dish out; and hardcore mode only enhances this toughness of his. Fighting style Jake is a smart fighter with years of experience; he's a weapons specialist, especially when it comes to firearms. He's also skilled 3 martial arts and in using the environment to his advantage. Feats * Survived on the streets throughout his childhood. * Created a pipe bomb powerful enough to kill a high level demon. * Killed many low level demons when he was younger. Limits/Weaknesses Jake is smart, but he's also mentally unstable; a skillful psychic can take advantage of this and attack his mind. He also has heart problems, giving him relatively low stamina and extreme cases of stress and anxiety can cause him to pass out or die; even if he hasn't taken that much damage. Finally, Jake isn't very fast compared to most characters; even for a technique type soldier he's quite slow. Category:Enhanced (Super Soldier) Category:Wolves